Absent Friends
by GeorgiaSkye
Summary: Moments when they miss them most.


Abby stood on the balcony watching the sun dip lower behind the hills in the distance. It reminded her of the times she had sat with Connor in the Cretaceous

and watch the same sun fall from the sky. She could have been back there if it wasn't for the muted sounds of a party coming from the room behind her. She

cast her eyes across forest between her and the hills. The Forest of Dean, where it all began, six years ago. A lot had happened since then. Who'd have

thought that she would end up with the 'Geek' instead of the 'Hunter'. The Geek, Connor Temple, who had a heart of gold and was brilliant. Stephen Hart, the

Hunter, turned out to be a bit of a ladies man, but he'd died to save Cutter, to save them all, so he wasn't all bad. Cutter always looked out for her and she

had let him. Abby felt they had an understanding, he didn't molly coddle her, but he made sure the guys looked after her.

Many others had come and gone since that first day, Ryan, Jenny, Danny and Sarah. Countless soldiers and civilians. Either dead, lost or just couldn't do it any

more. The honour list of names in the ARC still increasing.

"Abby!" A voice spoke softly from the doorway bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" As she spun around, she wiped away tears that she didn't realise had fallen.

Becker looked puzzled "You OK?" He asked pushing the door to and walking towards her.

She took a deep breath, "Yeah just thinking. What's up?"

"Connor was looking for you. You want to talk about it?"

Abby turned back to the view, placing her hands on the railings. "I just miss them" she said quietly. "I wish they were here today"

Becker slid his arm round her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder. "They are whenever you think about them" He said quietly, understanding

her thoughts.

She sniffed "Sorry, just being stupid"

"Not at all. Have you told Connor how you feel?"

Abby shook her head "He is so happy. I didn't want to spoil things"

"He feels the same" Becker assured her. "And I will tell you what I told him this morning."

Abby looked up at him as he continued.

"Everyone died or left for a reason. To make things better. I've seen soldiers die on battle lines to protect those they have left behind, to make sure they have

the freedom to carry on. The ARC is the same. We give up, they died for nothing. We live because of their sacrifice. They don't want us to waste what we have

being miserable, especially you, especially today."

Abby gave a small smile and kissed his cheek "Thanks Becker. You're right. And I'll remember that next time you lose a soldier"

He pulled a face at her "We all have our moments when we miss them most"

The door clattered behind them "Oi! Oi! Getting off with the best man already, Abs?" Connor grinned coming over to them.

"Never" Abby smiled at him as she moved to his arms and kissed him.

"Good. Abby?" He stopped smiling as he noticed her face.

"Tell him" Becker insisted. He patted Connor's shoulder and left them.

"Tell me what, Abby?" He asked nervously.

"I was just thinking about the others that aren't here. I missed them today."

Connor wrapped his arms back round her and pulled her close "I know. Me too."

"Why didn't you say?" She asked looking up at him.

"Because I didn't want you to be unhappy. To make you worry about me"

"Hey we're in this together now remember" She gave him a nudge.

"Yeah." He kissed her softly "You remember too. You can tell me if you're upset"

Abby smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder as they looked out at the setting sun. "I still miss moments like these from our year away" she murmured.

"Me too" He replied quietly "At least sunset isn't interrupted here by Raptors" He kissed the top of her head. "Before we go away tomorrow, we can go and

see them if you like"

Abby smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Yeah, I would. We can take some of the flowers."

Connor turned her towards him "And Jenny will be back by the time we get home, so we can go and visit her."

"I'd like that too. I love you Connor"

"I love you too, Abby" He kissed her.

"Oi, Temple" Jack called from the doorway.

Abby and Connor both looked up and answered together. "Yes"

Lester shook his head from behind Jack "Heaven help us there's two of them now"

"You cutting this cake or what?" Jack asked with a grin.

Connor looked at Abby and she nodded her reply. With one last quick kiss they went in to join the party.


End file.
